Who Does Hideki Want?
by Jedi Master Varujan
Summary: Hideki goes on vacation with Yumi, who ends up asking him to marry her. Chi must act now if ever and go to where Hideki is and try to make him love her. Plum goes along for the ride because Plum is the coolest. Will Chi get Hideki before he has the chance
1. The Start Of The Journey

WHO DOES HIDEKI WANT?  
Chapter 1  
THE START OF THE JOURNEY  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon. Chi was sitting in Hideki's living room, thinking of none-other-than Hideki himself. Plum was off somewhere else in the house, straightening up some things for Hideki. Suddenly they heard thumps outside the apartment. Plum came scurrying into the room to see who it was, and Chi immediately perked up. They heard jingling noises. At this they knew that it was either Hideki or Ms. Hibya at the door. When the door opened, they saw Hideki, his face glowing as though he had gotten a free subscription to ever porn magazine in Tokyo, enter. "Hideki! Welcome home!!" said Chi brightly as Hideki walked in. "Welcome home! Welcome back! Welcome to your humble shack!!" Plum sang while twirling around on the table that Hideki uses for studying (when he does study). "Oh hey Chi! Hey Plum!" said Hideki when the two persocoms had finished their welcomes. "I have great news!" "Tell me the news Hideki!" said Chi excited about whatever it was that made Hideki so happy. "Okay," said Hideki, "me and Yumi have been saving up some money for a long time and we finally have enough to go on vacation together! I'm not sure how long we'll be gone but I'm leaving you two alone without someone watching you. I hope that you'll keep in touch with me. I'll be packing now and leaving immediately." "That's great scary master!" said Plum enthusiastically. "I'll help you pack." "That would be great Plum, thanks." said Hideki.  
After Plum helped Hideki pack and Hideki left, Chi felt sad. Plum, being as watchful as she is, noticed this and came up to Chi to try to comfort her.  
"What's wrong Chi-chan?" asked Plum worried.  
"Chan? Chi doesn't understand this." said Chi.  
"Chan, when put after a name, signifies that the person whose name comes before it is your friend." explained Plum who had gotten used to Chi not understanding everything. Plum had always tried to help Chi better understand things other than what words meant.  
"You think of me as your friend?" asked Chi sadly.  
"Yes I do. I can't think of anyone you know that doesn't." said Plum reassuringly.  
Chi's face brightened a little.  
"Can Chi call you Plum-chan?" she asked.  
"Yes you may." said Plum brightly.  
"Thanks." said Chi.  
"So what is it that's bothering you Chi?" said Plum.  
"Whenever Hideki leaves, Chi gets sad. Chi doesn't know why though. But it hurts right here." Chi put her hands on her heart and put her head down.  
"Well we have a little time without anyone around, I say that we go somewhere that you would like."  
"Somewhere Chi would like." said Chi under her breath. "Can we go where Hideki is?"  
"Why would you want to do that when we could go anywhere else?" asked Plum.  
Chi broke down (not that she stopped moving or anything) and told Plum the whole thing, down to her other self and her love for Hideki. At the end, Plum looked thoughtful.  
"I understand what you're saying but I have no idea where Hideki is, we'll have to wait until he tries to make contact with us. That could take a long time, if he does at all. But once I know where he is, we can go there and find Hideki and see if you can beat Yumi for his heart."  
"Thank you so much Plum-chan!!!!" Chi said thrilled at the idea of Hideki being hers.  
"Anything for a friend." said Plum smiling and winking.  
The bad thing was it took a whole week until Hideki made contact. Minoru was over and talking with Chi about what she might remember about her past and who made her. Plum was on the internet and looking for anywhere with the name Hideki Motosuwa as one of their listed guests. Suddenly Plum perked up and said to Chi,  
"Hideki is calling right now!!"  
  
Well this is the end of the first chapter. In case I got the thing with Shimbo and Ms. Shimizu wrong, don't hate me. I haven't finished the series yet. Or gotten so far in it either. I hoped you liked this. The second chapter should be out soon. Cha!! 


	2. Did He Say Marrige?

WHO DOES HIDEKI WANT?  
Chapter 2  
DID HE SAY MARRIGE?  
  
Note: Okay here's where we left off. Hideki is going on a trip with Yumi and Chi got sad and told Plum her feelings for Hideki and Minoru is over and Hideki is calling. You know what? I just wasted my time telling you this when you could've just read the first chapter. Well, on with the story!!!  
  
"Hideki is calling now?" Chi asked in excitement.  
"Yes!" said Plum.  
"OH BOY!!! HIDEKI IS CALLING!"  
"Plum, can you plug yourself into the video port?" asked Minoru.  
"Okey-dokey!" said Plum, reaching for her data port.  
Pulling out the wire, Plum inserted herself into the TV. There was a little "blip" sound and then Hideki's smiling face appeared in the screen.  
"HIDEKI!!!!!!!" shrieked Chi, flailing her arms around wildly.  
"Hi Chi." said Hideki happily.  
"Hi scary master!" said Plum from on top of the TV.  
"Hey there Plum!" said Hideki looking around to see where she was.  
"Mr. Motosuwa, how nice it is to see you." said Minoru putting on his "I'm making fun of you because I'm rich and you're not and so I'm fucking with your head" voice.  
"Shut up Minoru!! Hey! What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was about to steal your persocoms but then you can and foiled my plan! Curse you TV man!!! Curse you!!!!" said Minoru in a rough voice.  
"You're the weirdest little 12 year old rich dude that I ever befriended."  
"I'm the only 12 year old you know. And I'm definitely the richest person you know."  
"Stop rubbing that in! I try you know."  
"You really are a great guy, you know that Hideki?"  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! The niceness is all too much!!"  
When their joke thing was over, the broke into hysterical fits of laughter. In fact, they didn't stop for quite some time. When they did, you could see tears of laughter streaming down their faces.  
"So where was I?" asked Hideki.  
"You were saying hello to everyone." said Minoru.  
"Oh yea. Well anyway, I'm fine. This place is great! There's so much to do here. Like swimming, playing sports, eating so much your arteries clog up and you die, there's a whole list of things. But I've mostly been doing my favorite thing here."  
"Could it be watching porn?" said Minoru  
"No. It's sleeping." said Hideki blushing.  
"Yea, sure."  
"Anyway, I have something really important to tell you guys. Yumi asked me to marry her!"  
"Congrats." said Minoru.  
"Mazel Tov!" said Plum.  
"Marry?" asked Chi.  
"Yea. It was just out of the blue. We were talking about different things and I said something about Chi and she got all quiet and depressed. But then she perked up and said 'Hideki, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?' and I was really taken back. Then I said, 'Sure!' and so we're getting married!!" said Hideki happily.  
"That's great!" said Minoru.  
"Yay for scary master!" said Plum.  
Chi didn't speak. She was still taking everything that Hideki said in.  
"Yea. The wedding's in a week and I want all of you to be here."  
"A week? That's kinda sudden, don't you think?" said Minoru.  
"Well that's what Yumi wanted. So I'm going to buy the tickets for you guys tomorrow and you'll arrive at the Yomako Hot Springs in two days."  
"No no, I'll get us the tickets. You should worry about planning the wedding. See Hideki? Your being a nice guy paid off in the end. Maybe now you won't be a virgin."  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" said Hideki, blushing furiously.  
"Sorry, sorry." said Minoru.  
"I'll see you in two days then. Bye!"  
"BYE HIDEKI!!!" said Minoru and Plum simultaneously.  
Hideki waved goodbye one last time and then the screen went blank. Plum and Minoru started talking very fast to each other.  
"It's great that Hideki is going to get married." said Minoru.  
"Yea! Maybe Yumi will stay home and play with me and Chi all." Plum trailed off looking horrified.  
"Oh my G-d! Chi, I'm so sorry!!" said Plum.  
"What? What's going on?" asked Minoru.  
Plum told Minoru the whole thing. When she was done, Minoru looked excited.  
"YOU ARE A CHOBIT!!!" he said to Chi.  
"Really helpful!" Plum said while whacking Minoru on the head.  
"OW! Sorry!" said Minoru.  
"Anyway, this is bad. We need to think of what to do!" said Plum.  
All of a sudden, Chi jerked out of the trance that she was in (she was talking to Dark Chi) and then started to cry. And she didn't stop for a long time.  
  
Sorry this took so long in the making. I have other things to do. The third chapter won't take too long I hope. Well that's it. Cha! 


	3. Journey to The Train Station

WHO DOES HIDEKI WANT?

Chapter 3

THE JOURNEY TO THE TRAIN STATION

When Chi finally stopped crying, she looked around with red, puffy eyes.

"Where is Plum? Chi wants Plum!" said Chi, sounding depressed and defeated.

"Here I am!" said Plum, rushing over and putting a reassuring hand on Chi's shoulders.

"Chi doesn't want Hideki to marry Yumi! Yumi doesn't like Chi! And Chi hates Yumi!!" said Chi furiously.

"I think you should go right now Mr. Kokubunji." said Plum. "Chi needs to be alone right now."

"Fine, but I'm coming back in one hour. Then we'll get on the train to Yomako (also the name of the city where the hot springs is located.)" said Minoru.

"Fine." said Plum.

Minoru left the house in a hurry, and Plum said to Chi,

"Come on. You need to rest a little before going to Yomako."

"Chi does not want to rest. Chi wants to die."

"Don't say that. Just rest now and we'll talk things over on the train."

"Okay." said Chi, caving in.

"Good. I'll wake you in an hour."

To Chi, the hour passed very quickly. To Plum, however, the hour couldn't have moved slower. At first she logged onto the website of Yomako Hot Springs, but she didn't see anywhere: Hideki Motosuwa, Motosuwa, Yumi Omura, Omura, or anything that might've been Hideki or Yumi. Finding this strange, Plum e-mailed this to Minoru, asking him to try and find anything that might be Hideki or Yumi.

Next, Plum called her old master (Shimbo) to tell him what was going on.

"Hello?" asked Shimbo when he picked up the phone.

"HI FORMER MASTER!!!" screeched Plum into the phone.

"Hey Plum, what's up?" said Shimbo excitedly.

"Well, you know about what's happening with Hideki and Yumi..."

"What's happening between them?" interrupted Shimbo.

"You mean that they never called you to tell you that they're getting married?" asked Plum.

"Not that I know of." said Shimbo looking downcast.

"That's strange. But don't worry!! I'm sure that they were gonna tell you soon."

"I guess you're right. Well anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Not wanting to hurt her former master's feelings anymore than she already had, Plum said, "I wanted to tell you that I missed you and that if you ever want some cookies, go to the bakery!!!!"

Shimbo looked really confused.

"Um......... okay. Thanks Plum....."

"Any time!!!"

After that, Plum hung up, more even more confused than before. Why wouldn't Hideki call Shimbo to tell him the news? Shimbo was his best friend. Plum decided not to worry about it too much, and she trusted that Hideki would get to Shimbo and tell him the news. Meanwhile, Plum really needed to get things pack for her and Chi, though right after she started to pack things, she realized that they were persocoms, and therefore didn't really need anything to take with them.

The hour passed, and Minoru came knocking on the door just like he said he would.

"Come in!" said Plum, while still running around the room, trying to get things in order so they could leave without worrying about anything.

"Hey there Plum, ready to leave?" asked Minoru as he stepped through the threshold into the Motosuwa residence. "Plum, what are you doing?"

"WellsincemasterhasinvitedustogoandseehisweddingPlumneedstogoandgeteverythinginordersothatnothingisstollenorlostwhileeveryoneisaway!" said Plum very fast, because since she was multitasking so much at the moment, she was beginning to over-heat, and her systems were starting to malfunction. Upon seeing that her systems were starting to crash due to over-heat, Minoru dashed across the room and picked up the little laptop. Plum didn't realize that he had picked her up, and she was still kicking her legs around in midair as if she was still able to run to places.

"PLUM!" yelled Minoru, getting the persocoms attention, "You need to shut yourself down. Maybe we won't leave so soon. You need to cool off for a little before you are able to re-start okay?"

"OKEY DOKEY!" yelled Plum, who still wasn't fully in control of her systems.

As Plum shut herself off, Minoru looked around the room. When he saw what was happening with it, he couldn't help but start to laugh. Due to Plums malfunctioning, instead of fixing things up, she had just picked random items up off the ground, and had belted them right into the wall. Hideki's phone was totally busted, lying on the ground in a big heap of mechanical parts. One of the legs off Hideki's chairs had been ripped off, sharpened, and had been thrown into the wall like a javelin, where it still was, sticking out like an over-sized splinter. Also, Hideki's porn magazines were lying scattered all around the floor, and his DVDs had been chucked everywhere, and some of them had cracked apart. In the corner, Chi was still on standby mode, and she was snoring gently. Minoru stopped laughing, shook his head, and got to work _really_ straightening up the place.

Minoru worked hard for about 45 minutes, stopping every now and then to check Plum's ever dropping temperature. After he finished working on the room, the phone had been thrown out, and Minoru planned on getting Hideki a better one for a wedding gift so that Hideki wouldn't really notice that his old phone was gone. Concerning the javelin sticking out of his wall, he pretty much just put all of Hideki's coats on them. Minoru had also picked up all of Hideki's porno mags, and had put them under Hideki's bed (after skimming through a few of them). Minoru also took the broken DVDs, and had thrown them out. The non-broken ones he had put into a stack and had shoved them into his closet. Pretty much, the room looked about normal, maybe a little cleaner than usual, but Hideki wouldn't really know the difference.

Before waking up Chi and Plum, Minoru pillaged Hideki's fridge, and he ended up eating the last of the Nato, and drinking all of Hideki's remaining sodas. After that, Minoru went to Plum, and started to poke around, trying to find her power button. He finally found it by pressing her belly button. With a slight "click", the belly button went in and out again. Then Minoru could hear sounds of a modem starting up. Finally, Plum opened her eyes.

"Feeling better now Plum?" asked Minoru, while plugging Plum into the T.V. so he could get a read on her temperature.

"Yes, much better thank you!" said Plum with a smile.

"Good, now all I need to do is wake up Chi, and we'll be on our way!" said Minoru, unplugging Plum and walking over to where Chi still slumbered. "Chi! Time to wake up now! We need to leave so that we don't miss our train to Yomako."

"Wait a second Mr. Kokubunji!" said Plum jumping up.

"What is it Plum?" asked Minoru, a little worried.

"I looked at the tickets you purchased earlier, and according to my memory of it, our train left 40 minutes ago!"

"Well Plum, while you were shut down, I went and switched trains to one that will be leaving in about 20 minutes. So we need to hurry if we're going to catch the train!"

With that, Minoru, Chi, and Plum went out the door (Plum locked it after she came out), and they went as fast as they could to the train station.

"Hello there!" said a cute looking persocom that stood behind a ticket booth, "How may I help you today?"

"Hey!" said Minoru, "We need to get to track 7. Can you tell us which direction that is?"

"Yes. You want to walk down this hall, then take a right, fourteen lefts, and then another right. You should be there in about 10 minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you." said Minoru as he, Chi, and Plum started to walk away.

"Have a nice day!" said the persocom.

The persocom was right, they got there in about 10 minutes, giving them only 5 minutes before the train was to leave.

"Are you guys ready to go? Do you have everything you need?" asked Minoru.

"Yessir!!" said Plum, who was very excited about her first train ride.

"What about you Chi?"

"What? Oh, Chi has everything," said Chi, who then said in an undertone so that Minoru wouldn't hear, "everything but Hideki."

TBC

So ends chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, I just stopped writing for a little bit, and then I went to camp over the summer. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out ASAP. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's nice to know that the story is liked.


End file.
